Revenge
by Zanza8
Summary: Sanosuke and Megumi are happily married but all that could change when Kanryuu Takeda returns.
1. Married Life

Sanosuke woke to the sound of crying and rolled over, reaching for the yukata he kept beside the futon. Slipping into it and tying the sash, he lit a candle and crept into the next room. "What's the matter, princess?" The baby was dry and he picked her up, smiling as she bumped her little head against his chest, her tiny mouth opening and closing. "Where do you put it all?"

He carried his child back to the futon, sliding in and putting her down next to his wife. Megumi half woke, took the little girl in her arms, and went back to sleep as the eager mouth found her breast. Sano put his arm around them both, falling asleep with the scent of jasmine wafting sweetly around him from Megumi's hair.

His next waking was more violent as Sozo jumped on him. "Wake up, Daddy!" Sanosuke pretended to be asleep, then suddenly lunged at his son, grabbing him and tickling him.

Megumi sat up, holding the baby close as her husband and son wrestled, then said sharply, "All right, you two, that's enough!"

They stopped immediately, grinning at her with identical expressions of mischief, and Sano reached for the baby. "Come on, son, let's let Mommy get up and get dressed." He went out with the children and Megumi straightened her sleeping kimono, shaking her head. Why had she ever thought that marriage to Sanosuke Sagara would be settling down to a peaceful way of life? The old days of terrifying encounters with villains of all stripes were gone, but her life was anything but quiet. And she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She had been so happy since her first night in this house….

_It was twilight as Sanosuke and Megumi Sagara walked away from their wedding reception hand in hand, and when they reached the doorway of their little house, he swept her up in his strong arms and carried her inside._

_ "What are you doing? Put me down!"_

_ He grinned at her. "It's a custom I learned about in America. The first time a bride enters her house, her husband carries her."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Sano set her on her feet. "I don't know. I just thought I'd like to do it." He bent his head and kissed her lingeringly and a wave of heat went through her. She broke free and went into the back room where their big futon was waiting and Sanosuke followed her and seized her…._

_ As they lay spent and gasping afterwards, their heart rates slowly returning to normal, Megumi whispered, "Was it good, Sano-chan?"_

_ Her husband sighed contentedly. "It was very good."_

_ The new wife gathered her courage. "Was it the best?"_

_ Sanosuke touched her face. "It was the only."_

_ "Sano!" Her voice was incredulous and he pulled her close._

_ "It's the truth, Meg-chan. You know what happened to me when I was eleven."_

_ She remembered-he had told her years ago how as a child he had been taken off the street by what he thought was an inn-keeper, only to learn that the inn was really a brothel and they wanted to use him as their newest attraction. He had cut his wrist after fighting off his first "customer" and the mama-san had thrown him, bleeding, back to the street. He might never have said anything if she had not found the scar he kept hidden under the red tape on his left wrist, but she had seen it while she was caring for him after Saito stabbed him. Not knowing when he had inflicted the injury on himself, she asked him about it and he told her, relieved to finally have someone to trust with his secret. "You said you weren't upset about that, Sano-chan," Megumi murmured, taking his hand and kissing his scarred wrist._

_ "I'm not. I never was." Sanosuke stroked Megumi's hair. "But after that I did avoid letting anyone get close to me, till there was you. And once I met you I didn't want any other woman, not even for a few hours."_

_ Megumi raised herself on one elbow, trying to see him in the darkness. "Is that really true?"_

_ Sanosuke reached for her. "It really is."_

Megumi felt flushed remembering that night and the next morning when Sanosuke stood up naked to get dressed. She had known his body as a doctor knows a patient, but she would never forget the first time she saw the difference between a man too weak from injuries to sit up and one in the full flush of youth and health. She had pulled him back down to the futon and it had been a long time before either of them even thought of breakfast….

"Megumi?" Sanosuke and Sozo were standing in the door. "Do you want me to start breakfast?"

She had to laugh at the expression on her son's face. The child obviously still remembered the time over a year ago when she had been sick in bed with a bad cold and Sano had done the cooking. "No, I'm coming, Sanosuke. Miso soup and rice sound okay?"


	2. Breakfast With the Children

Megumi smiled as Sanosuke helped Sozo with his chopsticks. At five years old, the little boy still had difficulty manipulating the slender wooden sticks, but he refused to use a spoon any more. He had inherited more than Sano's bronze skin and shaggy hair-he also had a good share of his father's stubbornness. His eyes were Megumi's, though-huge and dark and sometimes almost too perceptive. He had barely turned four when he became troubled by the bandages Sanosuke always wore on his right hand.

_"What happened to your hand, Daddy?"_

_ "I hurt it fighting a very bad man."_

_ "Can't you fix it, Mommy?" Sozo knew his mother was a doctor-he had seen her taking care of sick and injured people and he had a touching faith in her abilities._

_ "I do my best, son, but sometimes there are things I just can't fix."_

_ The child touched his father's hand very lightly. "Does it still hurt?"_

_ Sano smiled at the small serious face. "Sometimes a little, but Mommy always makes it feel better."_

_ Sozo frowned. "Is that why sometimes you eat with a spoon?"_

_ The father nodded. "Sometimes I just can't manage chopsticks. A spoon is okay, as long as it's Mommy's cooking."_

_ The child said thoughtfully, "Mommy is the best cook-she's much better than Aunt Kaoru," his parents swallowed their laughter, "but from now on I'm going to use chopsticks. If you can eat with chopsticks with your hand like that, I can learn to use them too."_

"Let me take the baby, Megumi." Sanosuke leaned forward and his wife smiled and handed the child over. Little Mariko had been named after Megumi's mother, and she looked exactly like her mother with her ivory skin and silky raven hair, but her deep brown eyes were her father's eyes and when they looked at each other, they were one. Sano was wonderful with both the children-he was endlessly patient with Sozo and the million questions a small boy has for his father, and he had an even quicker ear than she did for crying in the night from the baby. It was hard to remember now that she had been a little worried about how he would adjust to fatherhood.

Her first pregnancy had been difficult. She had carried the baby easily, delivered him without much suffering, and gotten back on her feet quickly, but Sanosuke had been haunted by the memory of his mother, who had sickened and died after her last baby was born. As Megumi grew heavier with his child, he worried about her until he got sick himself. She had heard of men who suffered with their wives' pregnancies but she had never seen one until her own husband fell ill. They ended up staying at the dojo for the last month, because she simply couldn't manage to care for Sano as well as herself so close to the end of her term. Oh, but when the baby was born….

_Megumi smiled brilliantly as Kenshin came into the room, holding Sanosuke up. The younger man was as white as a sheet, and when he saw his wife his strength failed him entirely and he fell on his knees by her side. Dr. Gensai motioned the redhead out of the room as Sano reached for Megumi's hand._

_ "Don't look at me like that, Sano-chan," she said tenderly. "I'm all right."_

_ "I was so scared," he said hoarsely. "And Kenshin took me to the Akobeko and he wouldn't let me leave until Yahiko came and said it was all over." He bent his head over her hand, so overcome he still hadn't asked about the baby._

_ "You have a son," said Megumi. "Isn't he beautiful?" She showed him the tiny bundle and his face lit up._

_ "Can I hold him?" She put the baby in his arms and showed him how to support the head and he sat back with a dreamy expression. "What do you want to name him, Meg-chan?"_

_ "Sozo." He blinked at her in surprise and Megumi nodded. "I want to name him Sozo, after your captain. I know how you admired him…."_

_ Sano's eyes filled with tears. "I have a gift for you." He carefully handed the baby back to his wife and took off his white jacket, folding it up and laying it next to the futon. "I'm going to take the "BAD" off my back. I don't want our son to grow up seeing that on me."_

_ Megumi knew how much the symbol meant to him and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Sano-chan. That makes this day perfect."_

It had been better the second time-Sanosuke was still wretchedly nervous about her health when she became pregnant with Mariko, but he didn't get sick and they were able to stay in their own home until her time came. Once again Kenshin dragged Sanosuke away, aware that he was in no shape to be in the vicinity of his wife giving birth, and once again the younger man was overcome when he saw Megumi after it was all over. His experience with Sozo made him more relaxed around Mariko and he soon took over most of her care, changing her and bathing her and carrying her around the house with him. Sozo, far from being jealous, took a proprietary interest in his little sister, and Megumi often wondered how Sanosuke and Sozo would handle it when Mariko grew old enough to be interested in boys.


	3. Plans for Lunch

Sanosuke and Megumi usually parted ways after breakfast, he taking Sozo to the Kamiya Kasshin dojo where he taught unarmed martial arts, and she to the Oguni clinic with Mariko, but that morning she decided to walk to the dojo with him. Kenji ran out when he saw them arrive, grabbing Sozo and starting the wrestling that they generally engaged in whenever they were together.

Sano and Megumi watched them for a moment, then he said, "I think Mariko needs to be changed-let me take care of that before you go." He went inside, smiling at Kaoru as she came out on the porch to greet Megumi and watch the boys play.

Kenji was a perfect miniature of Kenshin, and not just in looks. The child had inherited his father's short, slight frame and at ten years old, he was not much taller than Sozo, who promised to be at least as tall as Sanosuke.

Kaoru smiled. "It's like seeing Kenshin and Sano when they were small."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Megumi watched the children pensively.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Kaoru. I was just thinking about how Sozo and Kenji will have much happier childhoods than Sano and Kenshin had."

Kaoru looked at the children with new eyes. "They are luckier than their fathers. I just hope nothing ever happens to change that." Megumi shivered suddenly and Kaoru put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The older woman tried to smile. "I don't know what's the matter with me. All morning long I've been having the strongest memories of my life with Sanosuke-almost like I'm trying to lock it all in my mind for some reason."

Kaoru smiled understandingly. "I get like that about Kenshin near our wedding anniversary. It's hard to believe it'll be eleven years soon."

"And six years for Sano and me…." Megumi frowned. "Our anniversary isn't for another month."

"Oh. Well, maybe you're just feeling it early."

"I never felt like this before." She saw Sanosuke come out on the porch with the baby, cuddling the child close. "Maybe it's just seeing him with the children."

"Sano always was good with children," said Kaoru softly. "I'm surprised I never noticed, but then with Kenshin around…."

"You never noticed much of anything else," finished Megumi. The two women smiled as Sanosuke came up and relinquished Mariko to her mother.

"Lunch at the Akobeko?"

Megumi nodded happily. "I'll see you there around noon." She walked away, Sano watching her until she was out of sight.

Kaoru punched the young man in the arm. "You know you have a class in ten minutes, right?"

He smiled down at her. "I know, Missy. Don't you think at your age you should be mellowing a little?"

"At my age!" Kaoru stuttered with anger. "I'll remind you I'm two years younger than you!"


	4. A Bad Shock

After a demanding morning with his students, Sanosuke left for the Akobeko. The restaurant was busier than ever, but Tae kept a booth for Kenshin and company in one corner. It was always ready, and now she smiled as Sano walked in. "Megumi is already here, Sanosuke. She told me you have an anniversary coming up soon-don't forget now!"

The young man grinned. "What about you, Tae? Don't you think you've kept Katsu waiting long enough?"

Tae blushed. She had met the former Sekihoutai survivor at Sanosuke and Megumi's wedding and they had hit it off, but somehow nothing had ever come of it. Sano enjoyed teasing her, though, especially since Tae considered herself the resident matchmaker. And it had taken five years, a trip around the world, and a near-fatal shooting to bring him and Megumi together-who was he to criticize if Katsu and Tae wanted to take their time? "Let me take you to your table, Sanosuke. I hope you're planning to pay your bill?"

He grinned. "I might have forgotten my wallet, Tae. You wouldn't make Megumi go hungry if I couldn't pay, would you? It's been a long time since I ran a tab here-couldn't you just start one up again?"

She laughed. Ever since Sano returned to Japan and settled his tab, he had been scrupulous about paying his bill and generous about leaving a tip. She escorted him to the booth and went to the kitchen to give the cook an order for an extra-special beef pot.

Sanosuke slid into the booth opposite Megumi and she smiled at him and took his hand. "How was your morning?"

He smiled back. "Rough. The advanced students are getting more advanced than the master. What about you?"

"The usual. Cuts, bruises, the occasional head cold."

Sanosuke looked around the restaurant with a little smile.

"What is it?" asked Megumi curiously.

He shook his head. "Tae was teasing me about paying the bill. Sometimes I can't believe how much things have changed."

"Even after six years?" Megumi smiled slyly. "You sound like you're not sure of me."

"I'm sure of you." His eyes glinted mischievously. "You wouldn't cook so good for me if you weren't desperately in love with me."

"Humph! You seem to forget I was always a great cook, Sanosuke."

Sano laughed. "Notaro certainly enjoyed your cooking."

Caught off guard by the reminder of the big stupid dog Sanosuke brought to the dojo, the one that gulped down a whole platter of her ohagi in under a minute, Megumi couldn't think of a rejoinder. Then she laughed with her husband.

"This is certainly a pretty picture."

Sanosuke and Megumi looked up. Kanryuu Takeda was standing in front of their booth. The years had not been kind to him. His hair was dirty gray, his face lined, and his shoulders stooped. Nothing remained of the arrogant drug dealer from eleven years ago but his unpleasant expression.

Megumi shrank back and Sano jumped up, putting himself between his wife and Kanryuu. "You're supposed to be in prison!" He beckoned to Tae and she hurried up. "Call the police."

Kanryuu put a hand on Tae's arm. "Don't bother." He craned his head to look at Megumi. "I didn't escape. I was released. Prison overcrowding-terrible how so many people are breaking the law these days."

Sano's hands bunched into fists. "What are you doing here?"

Kanryuu looked surprised. "Why, where else would I be? Tokyo is my home, after all, and I have to start over, don't I?"

"You're not starting anything here," Sanosuke said grimly. "Get out of here and don't come back."

Kanryuu blinked at him innocently. "I have the right to eat anywhere I want. I also have the right to go to the Oguni Clinic if I'm sick or hurt."

Sano reached back into the booth and grabbed Megumi's hand, pulling her to her feet. "We're leaving. Now."

"Sanosuke…." He looked at her and it was the face of a stranger and she fell silent. She knew that once he had been the most fearsome street fighter in Tokyo, but it was a side of him she had never seen until this moment. She took a few faltering steps towards the door.

Sano turned back to Kanryuu. "If you ever show up again where my wife can see you, I'll kill you."

Kanryuu's eyes widened. "Your wife?" He looked at Megumi with interest. "Congratulations." He looked like he was going to say something more, but quailed before the chilling violence in Sanosuke's eyes. "I'll just be on my way, then."

The young man watched as Kanryuu left, then dug in his pocket, handing Tae some money. "Sorry we can't stay for lunch after all, but that should cover it." He put his arm around Megumi. "Let's go. That guy knows about the clinic-I want to make sure the baby is okay."

The color drained from Megumi's face. She had left Mariko in the capable hands of Ayame and Suzume, but they would not be able to deal with someone like Kanryuu if he showed up.


	5. Zanza

Kaoru watched as Kenshin and Sanosuke headed out to talk to Chief Uramura, their old friend at the police department. He would know if Kanryuu was telling the truth about being released from prison, and could advise them on what to do. She was nervous herself at the thought that Megumi's old boss was in town-the man had shown himself to be a heartless killer in the past and there was no reason to believe he had changed. Shivering, she walked back to the dojo.

Megumi was sitting on the porch, watching Yahiko demonstrate the finer points of swordsmanship to Kenji and Sozo. The baby slept in her arms.

"Are you all right?" asked Kaoru.

Her friend sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, Megumi. Kenshin and Sanosuke took care of Kanryuu once-they'll do it again."

"It's not that." Megumi hesitated, but if anyone would understand, it was the woman who married Kenshin Himura, formerly the most dreaded assassin of the revolution. "When Sanosuke saw Kanryuu….he was so angry. I've never seen him like that, Kaoru-not even when he found out about me making the opium that killed his friend. He wasn't my Sano any more. He was…."

"Zanza." Kaoru said the name softly and Megumi nodded miserably. The younger woman put her arm around her friend. "I know what it's like, Megumi. We look at Kenshin and Sanosuke and all we see is the kind, gentle men they've become. It's easy to forget their past, especially since it's been so long since anything happened to bring it up."

Megumi shook her head. "But I know about Sano's past. It shouldn't have been such a surprise."

"Knowing about it and seeing it are two different things," said Kaoru soberly. "I saw the battosai come out in Kenshin when Jinei kidnapped me. The only other time was when he was fighting Saito-that was even worse, because at least with Jinei I was able to reach him and bring him back. I haven't seen that look in Kenshin's eyes for eleven years, but the memory of it terrifies me because I know the battosai is still there. He's not dead-he's just sleeping. And the same is true for Sanosuke-Zanza is still a part of him and always will be."

Megumi pressed her hands over her eyes. "I'm ashamed to say it, but he scared me more than Kanryuu."

"I was afraid of Zanza too." Kaoru stared into the distance, remembering. "We met him at the Akobeko-he picked a fight with some drunks who were disturbing the place. Then he was hired to go after Kenshin-I saw them fight, and even though Zanza lost, his fury was so great Kenshin almost had to kill him to defeat him. After that he changed. He told us he was giving up being a street fighter, and to call him Sanosuke, and he started hanging out at the dojo-he's good for Kenshin, they've always had a lot of fun together. But somehow I could never forget that under the surface, the battosai and Zanza were there, waiting."

Yahiko came up to the porch with Kenji and Sozo hanging on him. "Kaoru, when's supper? We're all hungry."

Kaoru sighed and stood up. "I'll get started."

The young man looked alarmed. "I didn't mean I wanted you to start cooking. Why can't Megumi fix it?" He ducked as Kaoru aimed a brisk slap at his head.

Megumi smiled. "It's all right, Kaoru. I don't mind making supper-it would take my mind off what happened today."

Kaoru hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Megumi shifted Mariko. "We missed our lunch-I'd like to make something really good for Sanosuke tonight."


	6. The Arrest

Megumi didn't so much waken the next morning as give up the attempt to get to sleep. She had been unbearably tense since the night before when Sanosuke and Kenshin returned from the police station with dour expressions and cheerful words. Yes, Kanryuu had been released from prison, and no, the police couldn't do anything about it, but they were sure he wouldn't try anything. He was supposed to be serving twenty years-to be let out nine years ahead of schedule was like a miracle and he wasn't likely to do anything to get himself thrown back into jail, and so forth and so on….

Kaoru had sent Yahiko to the market and he returned with all the ingredients for Sano's favorite dishes. Megumi had exerted herself to prepare the best meal she possibly could, and her husband had seemed delighted, teasing Kaoru and joking with Kenshin and Yahiko and serving everyone lavish portions, and hardly touching the food himself. She wanted to urge him to eat, but although he smiled and laughed and seemed to be enjoying the evening with their friends, there was something still and cold and watchful in his eyes and she felt unaccountably timid about saying anything to him.

That feeling remained with her as they walked home. She held Sozo's hand and Sano carried Mariko and listened to his son chatter about his day at the dojo and how much fun he'd had playing with Kenji, and Megumi kept quiet and told herself there was really nothing to worry about.

They had gotten back to the house and put the children to bed, then Sanosuke had laid out their futon, getting the pillows and shaking out the blankets. He tried to go to sleep but was too wound up and spent the night prowling around the house. Megumi sighed as she got up now after the first night she had ever slept alone since their marriage.

She was brushing her long dark hair when she heard someone calling from the yard. It was Chief Uramura and she went out to the porch.

"Good morning."

He seemed nervous. "Good morning, Mrs. Sagara. May I ask where your husband is?"

"Right here." Sanosuke came up with Mariko in his arms and Sozo at his side. "What's up, Chief?"

Uramura cleared his throat. "May I ask where you were last night, Mr. Sagara?"

Sano's eyes narrowed. "Here in my house with my children and my wife. Why?"

"Can anyone prove that?"

"I was with him," said Megumi. "Why are you asking?"

The chief took a deep breath. "Kanryuu Takeda was murdered last night."

"What?" Megumi's eyes turned to Sanosuke.

Her husband said coldly, "What does that have to do with me?"

Uramura reached in his pocket and pulled something out, showing it to Sano. "Do you know what this is?"

The young man peered at it. "A gun." The chief waited and Sanosuke elaborated. "It's called a derringer. I saw them in America-gamblers use them because they're so small and easy to hide."

"Yes." The chief put the gun back in his pocket. "Kanryuu was shot once in the heart and his room was set on fire. The neighbors put it out before the fire department arrived, but his body was burned beyond recognition."

Sano laughed incredulously. "And you think _I _did it?"

Uramura said uncomfortably, "You did threaten to kill him a few hours before he was murdered. You are known to be a gambler…."

"Years and years ago!" Sanosuke glared at the chief. "What else?"

"You traveled to America, where you could easily have acquired this gun, which the killer left by the body. And your wife has a criminal history with Kanryuu-he could be a danger to her once he returned. "

"Did they actually see the killer?" asked Megumi, holding back her fear.

"No, Mrs. Sagara, they did not." Uramura shrugged. "However, I have no choice. I'm going to have to take your husband into custody until we can make a full investigation."

Tears sprang to Megumi's eyes. "No!"

Sanosuke turned to her and handed her the baby. The last time he had run away from the police he had been a reckless teenager with nothing to lose and it had been years before he could come home. Now he wouldn't even think of resisting arrest-he had too much to protect. "It'll be all right, Megumi."

She hugged the little girl close, staring at him as he dropped to his knees and looked seriously at Sozo. "I have to go with the chief, son, but I'll be home as soon as I can. You take care of Mommy and your sister, okay?"

The little boy looked suspiciously at his father. "Why is Mommy crying?"

Sanosuke took a deep breath. "Because I promised to take her shopping today and now she's thinking about how she'll have to carry everything home all by herself."

"That's nothing to cry about!" Sozo took his mother's hand and said sturdily, "Don't worry, Mommy, I can carry almost as much as Daddy can."

"I know you can, Sozo," said Megumi brokenly. She held his hand tightly as Sanosuke stood up and put his arms around her.

"Take care of the children, Meg-chan," he whispered. "I love you."


	7. Waiting

Megumi went straight to the dojo and Kenshin went straight to the police station, returning an hour later. He had not been allowed to see his friend, but Uramura had been encouraging. While it was true the only evidence pointed at Sanosuke, it was very weak evidence and would probably not be enough to hold him, let alone convict him.

"Then why did he arrest him in the first place?" cried Megumi.

Kenshin sighed. "I asked him that. He said that he was ordered by a government official-apparently Kanryuu was trafficking in drugs in prison and his early release was part of a plan to follow him and discover who his supplier was. When he was killed, the official in charge learned that Sano left the country the last time he was suspected of committing a crime and ordered Chief Uramura to take him into custody until the investigation was complete."

"What government official?" Megumi's voice shook.

"The chief didn't say." Kenshin frowned. "Something is very strange about this whole affair, but Chief Uramura was very clear about one thing. He will do everything he can to learn the truth of Kanryuu's death."

Megumi stayed at the dojo for lunch, then took Sozo with her to the clinic while she put in a few hours. He went with her the next day, then protested he would rather stay at the dojo and play with Kenji. Megumi wanted to keep both children with her-she felt completely unsettled without Sano, but she didn't want to continue disrupting Sozo's routine. She started dropping him off with Kaoru in the morning and returning for him in the evening. Megumi found herself missing Sanosuke more and more as the week wore on, but she was not unhappy. Every morning was a new day that might bring her husband home, and so she lived in hope until the evening of the seventh day.


	8. Bad News

Kaoru and Yahiko came to the house first, the young man taking the baby and little Sozo out of the room before Kenshin entered with a tall man Megumi had never expected to see again. _Saito!_

What on earth could he be doing here? Megumi had never liked or trusted the former Shinsengumi officer and she viewed him now with misgiving. The first time she had ever seen him was in a fight with Kenshin, the two of them lost in hatred so powerful they were almost unreachable, but that was not the first encounter Saito had with Kenshin's group. No, the first brush with him was when he attacked Sanosuke, leaving him in his blood to lay a trap for Kenshin. She knew that Sano had fought beside the man against Shishio, and that he had come to have a grudging respect for Saito. She also remembered that when Kenshin asked his friends to help him rescue Kaoru from his brother-in-law, Enishi, Saito had gone with them as an ally. None of that mattered to her. Saito was inextricably linked in her mind with the first time she had seen Sanosuke wounded, and she couldn't look at him without remembering her three day vigil waiting for the only man she had ever really loved to wake up.

Megumi looked at Kenshin and he came over to her. "Miss Megumi, would you like to sit down?" The redhead's voice was very gentle. "I'm afraid there's some bad news."

She felt an odd flutter in her heart and her mind began to race in circles. The only news that could matter to her was something about Sanosuke….Kenshin and Kaoru would know that….but Kenshin said it was _bad_ news…had something happened….

Saito's lips were moving and she concentrated, trying to hear what he was saying. He looked like he was repeating himself, but it didn't make any sense. Then, suddenly, his words assumed a dreadful clarity. "Mrs. Sagara, I'm sorry to have to tell you that your husband is dead."

Megumi felt arms go around her and she turned her head and looked at Kaoru and her friend was nodding, her eyes filled with tears. The older woman sat down slowly, her whole body feeling stiff, and her friends and the police officer sat as well. "What happened?" she asked, marveling that her voice was so normal, just what a voice should sound like.

Saito said quietly, "There was a fight between some of the other prisoners-one of them had a knife, and Sagara was stabbed. It was an accident, but there was nothing anyone could do. He was killed instantly-he didn't suffer at all."

"I want to see him," said Megumi, still in that calm voice.

The officer shifted uncomfortably. "Unfortunately there was a mix-up at the prison morgue. Another prisoner had died of natural causes and was scheduled for cremation and Sagara's body was taken instead. He's already been burned and his ashes scattered."

The room spun around and when it steadied, Saito was gone and Kenshin was gone and Kaoru was there, leaning over her. She sat up abruptly, hoping it had all been a bad dream, but the look on her friend's face was unmistakable. Megumi had woken this morning a wife and now she was a widow. She couldn't even say goodbye to Sanosuke-he had been taken from her so suddenly there was literally nothing left. She shook her head, trying to clear it, trying to make sense of a tragedy so senseless she knew she would never understand. Then Yahiko was in the door with the children and Sozo ran to her arms.


	9. Coping

A week passed, then another, and Megumi got up every morning. She cleaned the house Sanosuke had lived in, tended the garden he had planted, cared for his children….

Sanosuke's children. She told Sozo that his father was never coming home, and the little boy cried himself to sleep night after night. She was grateful Mariko was too young to suffer the pain of losing her father, and grieved beyond measure that the child would not have even one memory of him. Worst of all was the thought of the years to come, raising his children without his love and support, his humor and his warmth. She was going to miss his humor the most of all-no one had ever made Megumi laugh like Sanosuke.

"So it was Saito who ordered Sanosuke's arrest," said Megumi.

Kaoru nodded. She had brought Kenji over-the little boy had been moping since she told him his adored Uncle Sano wouldn't be coming to the dojo anymore and now he was in the yard with Sozo. They were so quiet their mothers had gone to check on them, relieved to see that although they were not playing with their usual boisterousness, at least they were running around.

Kaoru sighed as she and Megumi returned to the house. "Chief Uramura told me about it. Saito had been watching Kanryuu for months-he arranged for him to get out of prison once he had a network in place to track him. He knew about Kanryuu's connection with you, but nobody thought he'd go after you-he'd never said anything in prison about you. And then when Sanosuke threatened him and he turned up dead…."

Megumi's voice trembled. "Did he really think Sano would kill someone with a gun? I don't know what he would have done if Kanryuu really had tried to hurt me or the children, but he would never have used a gun." Her throat tightened and she waited for the tears, but her eyes were dry. She hadn't been able to cry since she got the news-the relief of tears had been denied her, and she wondered how long she could last with no outlet for the anguish in her heart.

"I don't know what Saito thought," said Kaoru. "All I can say is he hasn't been around since…." She fell silent for a moment. "Kenshin hasn't been around either. He….he's taking it very badly. He just wanders the streets, or sits drinking in gambling dens, trying to find out who really killed Kanryuu-he says he can't rest until he clears Sanosuke's name. Yahiko's dragged him home a few times, but he just goes right out again."

Megumi put her arms around the younger woman. "You didn't see how Kenshin reacted when Enishi kidnapped you and left that body built to look like you. He broke down completely-at least this time he's sticking around. He'll be all right-he just needs some time." She wondered at herself comforting Kaoru, who at least still had her husband, but she knew it was what Sano would have wanted. Doing what Sano would have wanted was all she had left.


	10. Catching a Killer

Kenshin staggered out of the gambling house, made it to the nearest wall, and slid down it, resting his head on his knees. "How much longer do I have to do this?" he murmured.

The man slumped against the wall next to him stirred. "Until someone makes a move."

"Kaoru is very unhappy. So are Kenji and Yahiko, and I haven't been able to do anything for Miss Megumi."

"If we catch the man responsible for Sagara's death it will help her," said Saito.

"I don't know about that," said Kenshin, mostly to himself but he didn't move. Saito had put the plan to him the night they left Megumi in Kaoru's care.

_"Someone killed Kanryuu, but it wasn't Sagara. He was just a convenient scapegoat," said the tall police officer._

_ Kenshin felt an overwhelming bitterness. "If you knew that, you shouldn't have had him arrested."_

_ "I realize that now." Saito sounded almost regretful. "I thought taking Sagara into custody would give the real killer a sense of security-maybe he would slip up and I'd get him."_

_ "Do you even have any idea who might have done this?"_

_ "No," said Saito thoughtfully, "but I'm willing to bet it was someone from Kanryuu's supplier. These big crime bosses are business men-they don't like getting involved in private revenge. I'd say whoever was running Kanryuu thought he'd outlived his usefulness once he threatened Sagara's wife. Too much attention-they don't like attention, so they cut their losses."_

_ "I don't care about any of this, Saito." Kenshin's voice was dull. "All I want to do is help Miss Megumi."_

_ "Then help me find whoever murdered Kanryuu. That's Sagara's real killer."_

_ Kenshin stopped. "Are you telling me you care about getting justice for Sanosuke?" _

_ Saito kept walking. "Sagara is white ash on the winds of heaven." He turned his head. "Are you telling me you're willing to leave it at that?" _

Kenshin sighed. No, he was not willing to leave it at that and so he had agreed to Saito's plan to put pressure on the real killer. In the past two weeks the redhead had talked to dozens of people in the streets and restaurants and gambling dens, asking questions about Kanryuu with a surly anger that grew easier to assume as time passed and the knowledge that Sano was gone forever sank in a little more each day.

Saito was sure that whoever murdered Kanryuu must have done so because they knew all about his past with Megumi and his desire for revenge on her, and it followed that they would know about Kenshin and Sanosuke. And Kenshin was known to have been a merciless assassin himself once-Saito thought that if the real killer believed he was about to be caught by Kenshin, he might try to remove him and they would have a chance to catch him. It was a slim hope but all there was.

"Let me get ahead of you," Saito's voice was very soft as he stood up, "then start walking. Take the back streets."

Kenshin nodded slightly and watched under his arm as Saito moved off, then he lurched to his feet and set off, occasionally grabbing a wall for support. He was beginning to lose hope that Saito's plan would bear fruit, but he was not ready to abandon the effort yet, not while there was still a chance of getting justice for the only friend he'd ever made.

The redhead stumbled as he turned off the main street into a dark alley, seemingly unaware of the shadow following him. He no longer practiced swordsmanship-his health had suffered from the Hiten Mitsurugi style, which was not suited to his slight frame, and he had passed the sakabatou on to Yahiko years ago, but he was not worried about taking care of himself. He was still very fast, and Sanosuke….Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how his friend had insisted on teaching him some basic unarmed combat moves. He was sure he could handle anyone who tried to attack him, at least until Saito could jump in. He felt the police officer's presence close by.

The shadow moved closer and Kenshin heard the click of a gun being cocked. He threw himself to one side just as the weapon fired. Then Saito was there, one hand on the man's wrist forcing the barrel down, the other arm around his throat. Kenshin moved in, taking the gun as Saito dragged the man into the light.


	11. Filling in the Gaps

Megumi set a bowl of rice on the table next to the grilled catfish. Sozo loved catfish as much as Sanosuke had, and she still could get a small feeling of pleasure in cooking for someone. "Is that everything?"

"You forgot the daikon radish."

"I did, didn't I?" Megumi went to the kitchen and got the container of daikon radish pickles. "There. Now supper's ready." She picked Mariko up-the baby was fed and dry and almost asleep, but it was comforting to hold her close. Sano had almost never put the child down….Megumi sighed. Everything seemed to remind her of him.

The shoji door slid open and she looked up to see Kaoru and Yahiko. The last time they had come to see her together was to help her through the news of Sano's death. Nothing would ever be so bad again and she managed a small calm smile. "What brings you two?"

They came into the room and Yahiko bent down. "Let me take the baby, Megumi."

Megumi felt a pang-how often had Sano said that? She handed the child over and Kaoru sat next to her and took her hand, nodding at the door. Megumi turned her eyes in the same direction and saw Kenshin. Sanosuke was standing next to him.

Sozo was the first to react, hurling himself at his father. "Daddy!"

Sano staggered as the little boy leaped at him, clutching him tightly. He looked wordlessly at Megumi and she stood up and took a hesitant step forward, then another and another until she was locked in Sanosuke's arms. The tears finally came and they both wept.

Kenshin and Kaoru and Yahiko retired, leaving them alone for those first moments until their emotions were spent and they sat down, holding each other's hands tightly. Megumi gazed at Sanosuke with wonder-he was very pale, and had lost so much weight that his face was gaunt. He gazed back, taking in every detail of her expression, the way her long black hair swept around her, the trembling lips that seemed to be holding back a thousand questions. And they each saw the haunted look in the other's eyes.

Their friends returned softly to the room and Sano reached for Mariko. Yahiko handed the baby to him and went to sit next to Kaoru. Kenshin sat across from them all.

Megumi clutched Sanosuke's free hand. "Saito told me you were dead."

"I know," he said tiredly. "Kenshin filled me in on the way over."

She turned to the redhead. "It was Saito's idea to fake Sano's death," Kenshin began. He saw the look of fury on Megumi's face and held up a hand. "It was terrible, but he thought it was the only way of flushing out Kanryuu."

Megumi shook her head in confusion. "Kanryuu's dead."

"He faked his death to frame Sanosuke," said Kenshin. "We caught him this afternoon and he confessed the whole thing-how he came to Tokyo intending to kill you, Miss Megumi, but when he saw you and Sano at the Akobeko and learned you were married, he thought he would enjoy sending Sano to prison more. Only he didn't plan it very well-the evidence was so weak it would never have held up in court."

"Wait a minute," said Megumi. "_Somebody_ was shot and left in Kanryuu's room-who was it?"

Sanosuke took up the story. "Just some bum he picked up off the street-he invited the guy in for a meal and shot him. Saito knew there weren't even really grounds to arrest me, but he had me picked up and put in protective custody. He told me it would be safer for you and the children if Kanryuu thought his plan was working, but I didn't know he was going to tell everybody I was dead." His hand tightened almost painfully on Megumi's. "If I had known, I would have come home weeks ago-I would never have let you and the children go through that." He looked around at Kenshin and Kaoru and Yahiko. "I would never have let any of you go through that."

A silence fell over the room, then Kenshin resumed speaking. "Saito didn't even tell me he thought Kanryuu was alive. The body was burned, but there was something about it….height, or weight…." He shook his head. "For whatever reason, when Saito saw it he didn't believe it was Kanryuu, but he played it very close. He said that Kanryuu's killer was the one really responsible for Sano's death and asked me to help catch him."

"That's why he was out all hours of the day and night," said Kaoru softly to Megumi. "He was setting himself up as a target for the killer."

"I wish you hadn't done that." Sanosuke's deep brown eyes were reproachful as he gazed at his friend. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Kenshin."

The redhead smiled. "No, Chief Uramura took the precaution of having all of us under surveillance and Saito was always close by whenever I left the dojo. I was safe enough. You've put yourself in danger for me, Sano-I wanted to get justice for you. And I really believe Saito was trying to protect you, Miss Megumi. He knew that Kanryuu would never touch you if Sano was dead-he would enjoy your suffering too much. And he couldn't tell the rest of us-he knew we would never keep silent if we knew the truth. He let us all think you were dead, Sanosuke…." Kenshin's voice faltered.

"So where's Kanryuu?" Megumi shivered at the thought of her implacable enemy. "Is he going back to prison?"

"He's dead," said Kenshin. "Really dead this time."

"What happened to him?" asked Megumi.

_Kanryuu cowered back after his confession, so terrified of Saito and Kenshin that he didn't even notice the redhead didn't have a sword. _

_ The police officer regarded him with an eerie calm. "So you murdered an innocent man to frame Sagara, to make his wife suffer for her refusal to make drugs for you. I was interested in finding out who your supplier was, but I think I'll go about it a different way."_

_ Kenshin felt rather than saw Saito draw his sword. He was fast enough to stop him but for one second he hesitated, torn between his vow not to kill and his need for Kanryuu never to be a threat again to the people precious to him. That second was more than enough._

_ Kanryuu lay face down in the dirt and Saito wiped off his blade and sheathed it. His eyes met Kenshin's._ "_Aku Soku Zan."_

Kenshin put the memory in the back of his mind and said quietly, "He was killed trying to escape."

"And Saito? Where is he?"

"He went home to Kyoto."

Megumi leaned forward, her eyes intense. "Did he kill Kanryuu on purpose?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No." He knew they would never believe him.


	12. Starting Over

Megumi saw their friends out, then returned to Sanosuke. He was still sitting by the little table where she had set out supper, Mariko in his arms. Sozo had crawled into Sano's lap and gone to sleep while the adults talked, not caring what was said as long as he could be close to his father.

She knelt next to her husband. "Let's put them to bed."

He handed her the baby and stood up with Sozo in his arms and they went softly into the children's rooms and laid them down to sleep, then returned to the main room. Megumi gazed at Sanosuke, her heart in her eyes at the sight of his worn face. "You look like you haven't been eating very well."

He smiled a little. "Don't tell Kaoru, but prison food is even worse than her cooking."

"I have catfish," she offered. "I can heat it up, and there's rice and daikon radish pickles…."

Sanosuke shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Kaoru insisted on feeding me as soon as Kenshin brought me back from the prison and I didn't have the heart to tell her no." His smile widened and the merest spark lit his eyes. "But if you want to get up early and serve me breakfast in bed, I won't object."

"Oh, Sano!" Megumi bit her lip, tears starting to her eyes.

He was startled. "What is it, Meg-chan?"

She took his hand and led him to the back room and he stood in the door and stared disbelievingly at the small futon where their big one used to be.

"After Saito told me you were gone, I couldn't bear being in our bed without you," she said haltingly, "so I had Kenshin and Yahiko take it down to the river and burn it."

Sanosuke put his arms around his wife. "It's all right. We can get another futon tomorrow."

Megumi buried her face in his chest. "What about tonight? That little one's barely big enough for both of us and you always like to stretch out."

He put his hand under her chin and turned her face up. "I don't care how I sleep tonight, Megumi, as long as I wake up next to you."


End file.
